knights_of_ashfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Feats of Knighthood
We of the Order of Ashfall require that our squires prove their dedication to the honors they receive--and the burdens they undertake--by performing a series of feats. These are extraordinary actions that challenge the squire, be it a physical work, a moral dilemma, or a test of endurance or loyalty. These feats are often specific to the squire in question--no two knights will have walked the same path--but many will have performed most or all of the following: Naming and Claiming This feat is symbolic of the squire's maturation; he is growing into his role and preparing for knighthood. It is a task that is carried out over the course of his squiring; he begins it early, and completes it before he is dubbed. Any of the below can suffice to satisfy this requirement, or any other sort of "growth" task that the sponsoring knight deems worthy: Mount The Knights of Ashfall are cavalry, and as such, each knight must have a sturdy and reliable mount to ride. If a squire lacks his own mount, he must earn it by capturing and mastering it, or sometimes by performing a great quest to prove himself worthy (as when paladins bond with their spirit chargers). The squire must then tame, gentle, and train his steed. Blade The weapon of a knight is the symbol of his office; if seen in public without his weapon, he is considered undressed. A squire may seek out some legendary weapon, or construct one (if he is a smith or other weaponcrafter). Pilgrimage Periodically, the Knights of Ashfall make pilgrimage to a site of historical and symbolic significance. On that road, and at that site, the pilgrims learn of the history of Azeroth, and especially the history of Stormwind and humanity. That night, the pilgrim is to reflect, and perform what rites and pay what respects the site may require. Squires are required to perform at least one pilgrimage, though they are encouraged to partake in as many as they can. Knights are encouraged to make pilgrimages as often as duty will permit. Proving Arms Squires are expected to do honor to the weapons and armor they bear, and the symbol upon their tabard. To this end, they must bear these arms in battle and in peace, alongside their brother knights. Squires will be called upon to accompany their sponsor knights on patrols, quests, and other missions. Quest of Mercy This world is a dangerous one, filled with sorrow and strife. The squire, if called upon, must go forth to a faraway land to do some deed or acquire some remedy for the good of the innocent. Service to the King A squire must follow the Knights of Ashfall to a duty post, do battle and perform deeds, and remain there until the Knights return to their home. ((That is to say, a squire must participate in one full campaign while ranked as a squire.)) Vigil When he has been in all other things approved, the squire must stand vigil at an appointed place for the length of a night, and either meditate upon good and true things, or give aid to any innocent person who asks it. Accolade When these things are done, and the squire has proven a knowledge of history and warfare, and an appreciation of the gentler arts and courtesies, the Grand Master will perform a dubbing ceremony, and the squire shall be a knight of the Order of Ashfall. Category:Knighthood Category:RP Guide